


A Serenade Of Summer

by SwagginOnADragon (verhalen)



Series: The Three-Headed Dragon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Because of Reasons, Bisexual Jon Snow, Brother/Brother Incest, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Fix-It, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Incest, Jonerys, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, three heads of the dragon, what do we say to canon? no way in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/SwagginOnADragon
Summary: I wrote this to cope with the shitshow that was the last few episodes of season 8 of Game of Thrones.A fix-it in which a wild Griff appears, and Jon and Dany get their happy ending,goddammit.This is an AU and I took a few liberties with canon. (Example: Griff is a follower of R'hllor here.)(Please be kind to me and if you have nasty comments about the fic keep them to yourself, I wrote this for fun and to HEAL MY BROKEN HEART, thanks.)





	A Serenade Of Summer

"Your Grace." Tyrion stepped into the Dragonstone throne room, casting an anxious glance at Jon and Daenerys, who had been deep in some sort of discussion. "I beg your pardon for the interruption, but you have a visitor."  
  
"Another one." Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "Well, send him -"  
  
Before she could finish the sentence to give her permission for the visitor to be escorted in, a tall, slim young man marched forward. He had long hair, shockingly  _blue_ , and his eyes an equally shocking silver, tinged with violet. The olive skin of Dorne, but Valyrian features.  
  
The man did not get too far before he was stopped by Grey Worm's spear, but there was a large sword - Jon would recall later that it was as large as Ice had been - strapped to his side, and the young man's look registered amusement rather than fear, as if to say  _Try me._  
  
Missandei began her litany. "You stand in the presence of Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons -"  
  
"I am Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. But everyone calls me Griff." The young man smiled. "Greetings."  
  
Daenerys squared her shoulders. "The children of my brother were killed by the forces of the Baratheon usurper -"  
  
"When your brother fell, my sister and I were switched with babes already dying of consumption, and sent into hiding. Rhaenys took ill and died when we were small children, but I survive." Griff folded his arms. "My claim to the Iron Throne is better than yours, dear aunt. And yet, I have traveled far and wide, heard many stories of your deeds. I could not help but fall in love with the picture of you that I have in my mind. Standing before you now, that picture is even lovelier than I imagined. And rather than challenge you, I have come to first ask for your hand in marriage, as our House has done with its kin for centuries. We can rule together, side by side, if you would have me." Griff got down on one knee.  
  
There was a long silence, and then Daenerys threw her head back and laughed uproariously. Before her face grew stern. "Arrest him."  
  
Before he could be seized, Griff's voice rang out across the throne room. " _Āeksios Ōño, īlōn mīsās!_ "  
  
A circle of fire rose around him, and Griff stood within. The approaching Unsullied guards fell back, not wanting to risk being burned. The flames rose higher, dancing in the circle. And then everyone watched as Griff walked through them, as if they were nothing.  
  
"Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.  _Unburnt._ " Griff's jaw set in defiance.  
  
Daenerys could not speak. Grey Worm put his hand on Griff, and then he let out a yelp as Griff took his hand, burning it with his touch. Griff showed fire in his palm, which was strangely scarred with a geometric pattern, and then he snuffed the fire out, as Grey Worm snarled.  
  
"You can have time to consider my offer," Griff said. "I would rather not go to war with you, milady."  
  
"See him to guest chambers." There was steel in Daenerys's voice. "We'll... talk later."  
  
  
_  
  
Daenerys paced around the table, lingering when she came to Griff's seat. "If you are truly here out of some sense of love for who and what I am," she said, "you shall prove it."  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"Go North with Lord Snow. Bring back the evidence of the advancing army of the dead as proof for Cersei."  
  
_  
  
There was a lot of time to just  _think_ , sitting out there on the ice. Too much time.  
  
_"She has a good heart."  
  
"Yes, I've seen you staring at that good heart."_  
  
"Dammit," Jon said under his breath. He shivered, even though the pounds of furs, what seemed like a ton of them, usually kept him warm enough.  
  
Griff handed him a flask. "You all right?"  
  
"Noh." Jon looked down.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Jon closed his eyes. He didn't want to, but he found himself doing it anyway. "It's been a long time since I was up here, North of the Wall."  
  
"So you've been North of the Wall before. With the Wildlings. That's  _fascinating_. What are they like?"  
  
"Wild." Jon chuckled. He opened his eyes. "Free. I felt free, when I was with them."  
  
"Sounds like you have quite a story to tell." Griff took the flask back, took a nip, and handed it to Jon. "Who was she? Or he."  
  
It was taking some getting used to, the casual clues Griff dropped that he'd been with both men and women, that it was common in Dorne. Even though it had been common enough beyond the Wall, too.  _Walking's good, fighting's better, fucking's best. ...We have to make do with what we've got._  Tormund's smirk had said it all.  
  
Jon didn't want to notice Griff's lips wrapping around the flask again, an uncomfortable heat growing within him. "Her name was Ygritte. Red hair."  
  
"...Everywhere?"  
  
The heat intensified. "Yes."  
  
"Nice."  
  
Jon laughed, then frowned. "I loved her. She died in my arms."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"It's a cruel world we live in. Love is the only thing that matters. Honestly, it's the only reason why I came west from Essos." Griff's eyes looked far away. "It wasn't just that I heard stories about her. I saw visions, in the flames. I fell in love with my dream." His eyes looked back at Jon's. "Two dreams."  
  
"Two."  
  
"You can love more than one person at a time. My uncle Oberyn showed me that." A little smirk. "He showed me a lot of things."  
  
Jon felt that surge of heat again. He pushed it back, trying not to look at Griff, so much like a male, blue-haired Daenerys. He thought of Ygritte, then Dany. Jon had felt all this time now that he'd been disloyal to Ygritte, somehow, loving Daenerys also. But his heart was big enough for both of them.  
  
His fingers brushed Griff's as he took the flask. "Not too much longer, I hope," Jon said, aware of the sudden roughness in his voice.  
  
"We can tell each other stories of the places we've been, the things we've done. It'll make the time go faster while we wait for Daenerys to get here." Griff looked into the sky. "Usually in the old tales, it's the prince rescuing the princess, but I guess the princess is rescuing the princes, this time?"  
  
"I'm not a prince," Jon said, looking down.  
  
Griff patted him. "You know nothing, Jon Snow."  
  
_  
  
Griff kept his distance after Jon and Daenerys made love on the boat. After they arrived in Winterfell, Griff finally broke the silence, arriving in their chamber.  
  
"My offer of marriage still stands," Griff said.  
  
Daenerys nodded. "I know. And I am still considering that offer."  
  
Griff and Jon looked at each other, tension crackling in the air. "I could challenge you to a duel, for this."  
  
Jon's jaw set. "You'd lose."  
  
"Don't bet on it." Then Griff gave a lazy grin, sitting down, rocking in the chair for a moment. "Or we could handle this the Dornish way."  
  
"How do they sword fight in Dorne?"  
  
Griff's eyes glittered. "Horizontally."  
  
It took a moment, and Jon's eyes widened. Griff got up, and went to their chairs. He took Dany's hand in one hand, and Jon's in the other, in his scarred hand. Without thinking about it, Jon's thumb ran over the scar in Griff's palm.  
  
And then he watched as Griff kissed Dany, and she yielded to the kiss, moaning into it. His hand slipped from Dany's to stroke her face, play with a stray lock of silver hair. The hand that had been in Jon's hand went to Jon's heart, where he'd been stabbed, and the fingers played down his chest.  
  
When Griff turned his face and their lips met, tongues swirling together, Jon felt himself hardening.  _This is unnatural, I shouldn't want this -_  But he wanted it. He shivered beneath Griff's touch, guided the graceful hands as they began to undo his clothing. Daenerys pushed them along, marching them to the bed.  
  
_Two dreams. You can love more than one person at a time._  "I want both of you," Griff husked when the three of them were naked.  
  
Jon and Griff feasted on Dany's body together, suckling both her nipples at the same time, making her pant "yes,  _yes_." Then one tongue on her clit as the other worked inside her, bringing her to climax again and again. Jon and Griff took her together, both cocks in her hot, wet, dripping cunt, cocks rubbing together as they moved inside her, all three of them pleasing each other, making love to each other. Hands roaming over fevered skin, leaning in to take turns kissing, or taking licks at the sweat that flowed, breathing in the intoxicating scent of aroused musk. When Jon felt Griff's seed shooting on his cock he shattered, howling like the wolf that he was as he spent, and spent, and spent.  
  
Then Griff's mouth was on Jon's cock, savoring Dany's juices and their combined seed, as Jon and Dany continued to kiss and caress each other. Watching Griff pleasure him aroused Dany further, and when Griff's tongue dipped into Jon's channel and he arched to him, panting as he felt things he never thought possible, Griff's tongue stroking a sweet spot inside him, Dany hissed, "Yes, Jon. Let us love you."  
  
Griff's tongue had readied him. Griff brought over a vial of oil, and began to work his fingers inside, continuing to rub that place in him, as he licked and sucked Jon's nipples, reverently kissed and stroked the scars on his chest and abdomen. Dany climbed on top of Jon, sinking down on his cock, and then Griff was  _inside him_. The burning pain of being stretched quickly gave way to pleasure, Griff's thick cock better than his tongue or fingers. Dany rode him with abandon, and Jon's arousal intensified as he watched Griff reach to play with Dany's breasts, kiss and lick her neck, turn her face so they could kiss. It didn't take long for Dany to contract around him, screaming her release, and Jon was spending into her like never before, calling out both their names.  
  
"We face the army of the dead," Griff said, as Jon lay between them, the two Targaryens holding him close, holding him safe. "Our hunger for life is our greatest weapon."  
  
  
_  
  
  
They stood in the crypts, with Jon looking at the face of the man he once thought was his father - was still his father in his heart, even though he'd been lied to all his life.  _For a good reason._  Honor had been everything to Ned Stark, and he'd sacrificed his honor to protect him.  
  
He told them that. Through tears. Through raw grief, and a touch of shame, and uncertainty.  
  
"I knew this," Griff said, finally. "I'd done research on my family, and saw that my parents' marriage was annulled, my father had remarried. I knew that if my sister and I had been sent into hiding, it was likely Lyanna Stark's child was, as well. You check out. Ned Stark would have never cheated on his wife, from all I heard."  
  
"You didn't tell me," Jon said.  
  
"I was waiting for the right time to tell you."  
  
Jon sighed.  
  
"What happens now?" Griff asked.  
  
"We don't... do... this... in the North," Jon said. "I mean... Bran told me that it wasn't terribly long ago that an uncle and niece were married in my family tree. Cousins marry, I guess. But this is." He looked down. "You're my brother." He looked at Daenerys. "You're my aunt. It's wrong."  
  
"You've seen Daenerys and I together, knowing she's my aunt too."  
  
"It's different with both of you. I don't know how, it just is."  
  
"Is that what the North tells you, or is it what your heart tells you?" Griff stroked his face. "We have a saying in Dorne,  _you can't help who you love._ "  
  
"I do love both of you." Jon let out a shuddery sigh. He meant it. It burned, so deep. "I still...  _want_... both of you. I don't want to want you. I don't want to want  _this_. But I do. Gods help me, I do."  
  
"You're as much a Targaryen as you are a Stark," Daenerys said, "and this is our way, even if it is not the North's way. It would explain why we were all drawn to each other, even when I didn't know who and what you were. Blood calling to blood."  
  
"Fire calling to fire," Griff husked. He took Jon's chin in his hand, and their lips met. Jon's lips parted, letting Griff's tongue in. His arms wrapped around Griff, and he couldn't help the little whimper he let out, cock straining against his breeches as the heat flooded him.  
  
Dany's arms were around both of them. "We've all been alone for so long. The only wrong, here, is continuing to be alone in this world. Not taking comfort where we can find it. How do we expect to make a better world for others, when we can't make one for ourselves?"  
  
Jon kissed her hard, slamming her up against the crypt wall. Griff's hands were on him, undoing the furs, then the armor. Griff's lips and tongue were on his neck. Jon was painfully hard, and Daenerys was taking off her dress, now, guiding his hands over her breasts, the beginning swell of her belly.  
  
"I love you," Daenerys said.  
  
"I know." Jon kissed her again. "Gods help me, I love you. Both of you. And I need this. I need it..."  
  
Griff tilted Jon's face and kissed him hard. "We're right here, love."  
  
Their clothing pooled to the floor of the crypt. They had no shame, the three making love there in the presence of the remains of House Stark. In this place of death, they touched  _life_.  
  
_  
  
The carnage. Jon's heart thundered in his ears, seeing flashbacks of Hardhome, and when they went to retrieve the wight. This was worse, this was so much worse...  
  
Griff was pulling them, now. "Where are you taking us?" Daenerys yelled.  
  
"Your child. He needs you." Griff glanced at Jon. "He needs  _us._ "  
  
The three last Targaryens ran to the wight Viserion, writhing and screaming. Jon saw the look of pain on Dany's face - what had become of her beloved dragon,  _undead_ , bound to the Night King. The wight dragon shrieked at the sight of them and let out a blast of blue ice-fire. Jon pushed Daenerys out of the way. But Griff continued marching forward.  
  
"I need your blood," Griff said. "Now."  
  
"What..."  
  
Griff looked over his shoulder, almost angry. "I said  _now._ "  
  
Jon looked at Dany, who nodded. Jon took the dragonglass dagger from her and cut each of their fingers, and, bleeding, they approached Griff, who took their cut hands in his, bleeding also.  
  
"Come," Griff said.  
  
Despite his better judgment, fearing they would be vaporized the next time Viserion opened his mouth, Jon pushed Dany along forward. They stood on either side of Griff. The undead dragon snarled, and Griff put his blood-covered hand on Viserion's snout. Jon found himself laying hands on one side of the dragon's face, and Daenerys on the other. The dragon snarled again.  
  
" _Hen sendruro oños, hen ñuqir perzys, hen morghot glaeson._ " Griff closed his eyes, trembling slightly. Jon could feel the temperature rising.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Griff's voice got more insistent. " _ **Hen sendruro oños, hen ñuqir perzys, hen morghot glaeson.**_ "  
  
Daenerys and Jon looked at each other. Daenerys was trembling now too, and then her voice joined her nephew's. " _Hen sendruro oños, hen ñuqir perzys, hen morghot glaeson._ "  
  
Jon took a deep breath.  _This is crazy shit._  He didn't know what the  _Hells_  he was saying, this Lord of Light shit was still  _strange_  to him, but he went along with it. " _Hen sendruro oños, hen ñuqir perzys, hen morghot glaeson -_ "  
  
Viserion let out another scream, and with a flying leap Griff knocked both Jon and Daenerys out of the way as another blast came from his mouth.   
  
But it was not the blue ice, this time - it was brilliant red fire. From the ground, Jon's breath caught as he watched Viserion's scales change before his eyes, the ice shattering, new gold-glittering-black scales growing, Viserion's eyes changing from blue back to the gold they had once been. Viserion screeched and let out another blast of fire, shaking his tail, pulling himself up from the ground, a living dragon again.  
  
Drogon and Rhaegal descended, landing on either side of their sibling. The two dragons nuzzled Viserion, who made a purring noise.  
  
"Right," Griff said, getting back up, brushing himself off. "Let's finish this."  
  
Jon and Dany looked at each other and nodded. Daenerys climbed on Drogon, Jon onto Rhaegal, and Griff onto Viserion.  
  
_  
  
They were just in time to see Arya stab the Night King, but not before the Night King's own dagger pushed out. " _No_ ," Jon screamed, leaping from Rhaegal, not thinking... and Arya fell to the ground.  
  
She was twitching, bleeding from the mouth. Then she stopped moving, her eyes wide open.  
  
Viserion dropped, and Griff dismounted. Before Jon could get to her, Griff had her cradled, as if she were a precious child. He took a clipping of her hair, and commanded Viserion, " _Dracarys_." Viserion turned his head and breathed fire nearby. Griff held out Arya's hair to Jon. "Take this and cast it into the flames."  
  
Jon did as he was told. His jaw dropped as Griff began to glow faintly silver, rocking Arya as he chanted, " _Hen sendruro oños, hen ñuqir perzys, hen morghot glaeson._ "  
  
Jon was falling apart now. Daenerys held him. "It's going to be all right," she promised.  
  
The silver glow intensified. " _Hen sendruro oños, hen ñuqir perzys, hen morghot glaeson. **Hen sendruro oños, hen ñuqir perzys, hen morghot glaeson -**_ "  
  
Arya started coughing, gasping for breath. Griff patted her. "Not today," he said.  
  
  
_  
  
When it was all over and the three had bathed and slept the sleep of the dead, exhausted, they woke hungry, savage, biting and clawing like animals. Roaring, sobbing, crying out their undying love for each other. It was the wild, frenzied mating of those who had come close to death, and needed to feel  _life_.  
  
And on this night, of all nights, the slap of their flesh, the pounding into each other, was the rhythm of the war drums. Victory over the dead. Getting ready for the next war.  
  
The last war.  
  
_  
  
Snow fell. Arya watched it, and Sansa and Tyrion interacting on the ground below. She did not jump when she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"A girl has trained as one of the Faceless Men."  
  
Arya turned around and saw Griff, snowflakes in his hair and lashes, looking like something out of a myth. "How did a man know that?"  
  
"Because a man once was no one." Griff smiled. "I was very, very bad at it."  
  
"But not the fighting. Not the killing."  
  
"No. Come, you need to speak with the Queen."  
  
"I don't trust your Queen," Arya said. "She's not one of us."  
  
"You should. You and she have more in common than you and your sister have in common."   
  
Arya was brought into the chamber. It was obvious she felt awkward, being in the place where Jon, Daenerys, and Griff shared a bed. Daenerys and Jon were sitting by the fire, holding hands. Jon smiled at Arya as she walked in.  
  
Griff gave Arya a pointed look. "The Many-Faced God and the Lord of Light are one and the same, Arya Stark. He has brought you back for a reason. Many reasons, perhaps, but one in particular."  
  
"What you did to the Night King," Daenerys said. "Griff tells me these are the moves of an assassin."  
  
"The Faceless Men, in Braavos." Griff nodded.  
  
"And why are they called the Faceless Men?" Daenerys asked.  
  
Arya didn't want to answer that. And then Ser Davos walked in, and threw a bag at Daenerys. She caught it, and pulled out the face of Petyr Baelish.  
  
Jon swallowed hard.  
  
Daenerys studied the face for a good minute, then put it back in the bag. She got up, and handed the bag to Arya, before back sitting down. "I would spare as much bloodshed in King's Landing as I possibly can. This begins and ends with Cersei. Once she is dealt with, the rest falls into place. I am trusting you to take care of her, how you see fit. Do you understand?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
Daenerys nodded. "Jaime Lannister rode south. If you can intercept him on the way and deal with him, also... so much the better."  
  
"And if I help you, and with Cersei gone, you take the Iron Throne -" She glanced at Griff, then Jon. "All three of you. What happens to the North?"  
  
"Your sister and I are negotiating."  
  
_  
  
  
"Arya does not trust me. Nor does Sansa." Daenerys looked into the flames. "The North, itself, does not trust me."  
  
Jon took Dany's hands. "I trust you."  
  
"You are not the entire North, Jon Snow." Daenerys's jaw quivered. She looked away from the fire, and at Jon. "Before I came here, to this continent. I did what I could to help people. What I thought, was helping people. I had been sold into slavery. I had been raped. I wanted to make a world where people would not suffer, as I had suffered."  
  
"It's a noble cause." Jon stroked her face. "Your heart is what made me fall in love with you."  
  
"But when I left, it was all falling apart. I have come to break the wheel, but... what if breaking it, breaks the same people I'm trying to help? If they do not trust me, if they do not  _love me_ , the only way I will have order is by fear. And that makes me no better than those I overthrew. And even with you both at my sides - the North will stop trusting you, Jon, if we are ruling together. There are some who already stand against you for going south at all."  
  
"I know." Jon nodded. "And the Throne... I don't want it." He looked down. "I never wanted it." He looked back up at Dany, then Griff.  
  
"What do you want, Jon?" Griff's eyes challenged his. "Truly."  
  
"Both of you. A home. A family. I was always on the outside, looking in. Out in the cold. You both..." Jon swallowed hard. "I've come home, to both of you. But I don't want that home to be in King's Landing. I don't  _want_  to lead the people, anymore. Even if they need me, or think they need me... I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I don't think any of us do. I'm sorry."  
  
Daenerys closed her eyes, and Jon saw her shaking. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"When I was a little girl," Daenerys said, "all I wanted was a house with a red door, and a lemon tree, and my family there with me." She reached out for Jon's hand, and Griff's.  
  
"Dany." Griff's voice was husky with emotion. He got down on his knees beside her, took her chin in his hand, and began to kiss her tears. "Talk to Tyrion. He's a smart man -"  
  
"He's made many unintelligent decisions."  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes. You said yourself, things were falling apart when you left Essos. It might help to get an outside perspective on what we should do now." Griff's lips brushed hers.  
  
"He's right." Jon nodded. "We can talk to him, first thing in the morning."  
  
  
_  
  
Tyrion and Varys both listened to what the three Targaryens had to say, and then there was a long silence. Daenerys began to tap her fingers on the table. Grey Worm was stony faced, and Missandei was barely breathing. Grey Worm took her hand, and squeezed.  
  
"I think," Tyrion said, "when King's Landing is ours, your first act as Queen... should be setting up a small council, and then abdicating immediately."  
  
"So you, as my Hand, can be King." Daenerys pursed her lips.  
  
"No, Your Grace. So the small council can arrange to get word out for the people to decide who sits on the Iron Throne."  
  
"He's right." Varys nodded. "The Lords of the remaining Houses can remain in power... as their people's representatives. Taking the vote to the small council."  
  
"What if they vote for another Cersei?" Daenerys frowned.  
  
Tyrion poured another glass of wine. He offered it to Daenerys, who waved her hand in refusal, so he took a sip himself. "Then they vote for another Cersei... and that is their choice. At least they have had a choice." Tyrion raised his glass to Daenerys. "If you are here to make the people be free, to not re-create the shit world you came from, then... let the people be free."  
  
"The new ruler..." Daenerys looked out the window. "They may be another Robert Baratheon, wanting to come for what is left of my House."  
  
"That would be rude and ungrateful of them. Nonetheless, I can understand your concern. When you abdicate, perhaps the three of you should leave Westeros."  
  
"I can make arrangements for you in Pentos," Varys said. "And I agree, you would be safer there than here. Especially with the ba-"  
  
Daenerys glared at him.  
  
Jon and Griff gave Varys a concerned look.  
  
Dany's eyes narrowed. "How did you..."  
  
"The Maester told me," Varys said. "I believe congratulations are in order."  
  
"I told you the witch was wrong," Jon mumbled. Daenerys kicked him under the table, and he gave a cheeky grin over his cup of wine.  
  
_  
  
"I suppose this is goodbye."  
  
Jon hugged Tormund. He pulled back, trying to be strong, but did not hide the tears in his eyes. "I'll miss you."  
  
"The North is my home, Crow. But..." Tormund looked over at Brienne, and gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes, yet there was the faintest touch of a smile, a flush in her cheeks. "My beauty and I. We might like to go on a holiday some time."  
  
"I hope to meet your giant children." Jon grinned. "They can play with little dragons."  
  
Then Jon whistled. "Ghost, to me." Ghost ran over with a bark. He got down on his knees and pet Ghost, who licked his face. "You think he would be happier in the North?"  
  
"I think he'd be happiest with you. And those little dragons of yours need a doggo to play with." Tormund clapped Jon's back and helped him to his feet.  
  
Well, that was decided. Ghost trotted alongside Jon, as he walked to the gates of Winterfell. He could see Dany and Griff off to the distance, with Rhaegal, Drogon, and Viserion.  
  
Arya jumped on him. Jon laughed as she climbed down and squeezed him.  
  
"You come visit," Jon said.  
  
"I don't know about that. I'm going west, where the maps end."  
  
Jon pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm proud of you."  
  
"I'm proud of you too. Maybe we'll meet again." Arya patted him. "Goodbye, Jon."  
  
Ghost yipped, and Jon decided to get out of there before things got more emotional. Ghost ran on ahead, and when Jon climbed onto Rhaegal, Ghost leapt and he used his strength to pull the direwolf on the beast, holding him tight.  
  
"Let's go home," Daenerys said.  
  
  
_  
  
  
At their manse in Pentos, Jon and Daenerys were drinking lemonade with lemons fresh from the tree, when Griff walked out to the garden, a scroll in hand. He handed it to Jon, who saw the wax seal of House Stark, and the wax seal of House Lannister. Griff scooped little Lyanna off the ground, who had been toddling around with Ghost, and sat her in his lap as he waited for Jon to open the scroll.  
  
"You lucky bastard," Jon read aloud, "I hope you're enjoying the sun and the sea, while I freeze my arse off here in bloody Westeros. I am writing to inform you that the people have chosen, and Gendry Baratheon will be claiming the Iron Throne. He has promised to champion the interests of the smallfolk, and do what he can to raise the standard of living for all people."  
  
Daenerys applauded, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Samwell remains Grand Maester. He and Gilly have had a son, named Jon. Samwell has been writing a book about the history of Westeros. He was almost done, and Jon spit up on it so he lost quite a few pages and had to start over again." Jon laughed at that mental image.  
  
Then he continued reading. "Gendry has appointed Ser Davos as his Hand, because I... am headed North. Sansa and I are getting re-married. I thought you should know. So did she. I want to make your sister happy. Please don't kill me."  
  
"She could do worse," Griff said.  
  
"She could do far worse." Daenerys closed her eyes, nodding.  
  
"The Lannisters send their regards. Don't be a stranger, come and see us sometime. -Tyrion." Jon smiled, feeling choked up as he rolled up the scroll. Griff passed Lyanna over. She had his dark curls, and her mother's eyes. He still marveled at the little life they'd created.  
  
"Our daughter should go down for a nap," Daenerys said. "Let's go inside."  
  
The three Targaryens went in through the red door, Griff singing Lyanna to sleep on the way in. They watched Lyanna sleep in her crib, leaning on each other. Ghost licked Jon's hand. After all the pain and suffering the three had endured in their lives apart from each other, they had a happy life, now. They'd  _won._  
  
If this was wrong, Jon didn't want to be right.


End file.
